William and Ronald's day off
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: What happens when William assigns he and Ronald a day off? They make love of course along with a big splash and a few drinks! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Pilot

_**So I noticed that fanfiction needs more Ronald/William Dr. Pepper so this is what I came up with!**_

The office of 234 was brightly lit. The smell of the paint marker filled the blonde reaper's nose. He pushed his ridiculous glasses that sat on his nose, a board expression on his boyish face. He didn't realize he was doodling on his small wooden desk until there was a loud knock on his door. He gasped and blinked rapidly. He looked around to make sure nothing was out of place. He quickly put up the few pictures of him and William in one of the drawers in his desk. He closed it gently, not wanting to crack the picture frames.

The door opened and the uninvited vixen red head barged in. The blonde sighed. The red head had no respect for anyone's personal space, especially their supervisor –and the blonde's secret lover.

"Ronald, will you do my paperwork? _Please_!" the red head asked.

Ronald snorted and leaned back in his semi-comfortable chair. He didn't expect much from this vixen, though his body, _especially_ his pants showed that the red head was downright _male._ "Nope. I still have my own to do. It's not gonna kill you to do your own paperwork every once in a while, Grell."

"Tch. Why should I have to?" Grell demanded.

"You're not special. Go away"

Grell started to leave, but he noticed the dark black paint on his desk. "Oh ho. What's that?" He pointed at Ronald's desk.

Ronald tilted his chin up slightly before looking at his work of art/destruction, depended on how you look at it. He ran his fingers of the now dry paint, taking in every detailed. Once he figured it out, a blush tainted his fair colored cheeks pink. He instantly started scratching the paint of with his long feminine nails. He silently thanked himself for cutting his nails this morning. His blushed darkened as he heard his love's voice in the doorway.

"Sutcliff, where is the paperwork that is three weeks late?"

"Um, on my desk somewhere?" he said nervously.

William sighed heavily. "I want it on my desk, finished or not, by eight thirty. No later than that."

"But that's in thirty minutes!" the red head complained.

"I don't care. Go!" He roughly shoved the whining red head half way down the hall, _exactly_ in front of his office.

He was about walk away when the scratching of Ronald's nails caught his attention. He groaned softly. He told him to cut his nails this morning! It isn't right for a male to go around with long nails. He didn't like it at all. He found nubs extremely helpful on his part. His thoughts got the best of him and pulled him in to a flashback.

(A/N: *bright light appears and is in black 'n white time*)

Ronald threw a vase at William, but he missed. A snarl escaped William's lips as he darted out of the way of the vase flying towards him. He caught the angry blonde in a choke hold. He fought his way out of the hold and backed away a few steps. He launched himself towards the older reaper, his long, uncut nails slashing across his face. William howled and fell to his knees. Blood fell from his face. He looked up at Ronald, instinctive tears falling, and his eyes full of hurt, watched as the mouth he always kissed so passionately curl up in another snarl.

"I may be small, but if you don't want _me_ to treat _you_ like shit, show me some Goddamn respect!" He reached down and grabbed his elder by the arm and yanked him to his feet. He shoved him roughly into a nearby wall.

William gasped as he hit the wall. He was pumped up with adrenaline, and half of his body begged to remove his attacker. But the other half screamed for more. He wanted the angry blonde, bet he could not have him. Yet. A soft whimper escaped his lips. Ronald suddenly crushed their mouths together…

(Another A/N: *a bright light appears and your back in the present!)

William shook his head, walking to Ronald's side. "Why are you destroying your desk, Knoxy?" He looked over the blonde's shoulder. "Did you draw on your desk? Isn't that a bit childish?"

"I didn't realize I was doing it until Sutcliff knocked on my door," he muttered.

William chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss the youth's neck, before disappearing. Ronald touched his neck, a soft smile pulling at his lips, and began his paperwork that was a day late.

William found that his infatuation with Ronald made him more productive and a little less of a cold hearted man. He was still very strict with all reports handed into him, but he gave every Shinigami-with the exception of Grell; oh how things will never change for him- an extra day for it to be turned in, completed. He leaned back in his chair as his door opened and Ronald came in with an armful of paperwork. William's brows furrowed.

"All that can't be yours," William noted.

Ronald sat the stack of paperwork on William's desk, and shook his head, "No, that's all of Grell's. Mine is still sitting on my desk."

"Why bring his? He's not special."

A blushed crept up to taint his cheeks again; William leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk. "Come here~" Ronald tilted his head at the simple order. Hmm…What was this man up to? His eyes narrowed slightly as took a short step that put him beside his elder. "Sit." William patted his left thigh. Ronald sat, instantly wrapping an arm around his neck. William rubbed the youth's leg like he always did before told or explained something to him.

"Don't do Sutcliff's work for him. It slows you down from getting your work down, and I need you as productive as possible. You're one of my top three best workers... Don't give me that look," he scolded.

"_Three?_"

"Yes. You, Alan, and Eric."

"Eric thanks to Alan."

"Hmm. Remind me to thank Alan."

A teasing smile formed on Ronald's sweet lips. "Don't forget to thank Alan, _and_ give him a raise."

William quirked an eyebrow. "A raise?"

"Yeah. He's always complaining that he doesn't have enough books to read, and he usually spends his paycheck cleaning up Eric's messes in London."

"Again?"

Ronald nodded; William shook his head and sighed. "Back to what I was saying. You're one of my top three best workers. The more you do your own work, the more productive this place will be, and the more work getting done means less overtime for me and more time for us. Makes sense?"

"Yes, sir," the blonde said out of habit.

William chuckled, and patted the youth's butt a few time, ushering him out. "Bring me your work if it's done."

Ronald smiled and quickly kissed William. "Yes, sir." He sauntered out of the office to retrieve and return his work.


	2. Tease

Ronald looked up from his paperwork at the sound of a knock on his office door. He scowled at the door. Now he had just lost his train of thought! He muttered under his breath and answered, "Yeah?"

The door opened and William walked in, the same hard expression set on his face, not at all melted. "You do realize you work is an hour late, right?" he asked, his tone not quite matching his expression.

"An hour la.." Ronald looked at his watch. Surly it couldn't be an hour late. "But sir. You said to have it in by nine thirty. It's only eight thirty."

William shook his head. "No, it's nine thirty-one now."

Ronald sighed. He'd picked up his broken watch before he left for work with William. He threw it in the trash can beside him. He looked over the paper he was working on. "I'll be done with it in a minute, sir."

William walked to Ronald's side, closing the door behind him, it creaking loudly before locking it with a soft _click_. He pulled the blonde, who had continued working on his paper, up into a bear hug. Ronald had gone slightly stiff. Well….this was…unexpected of the brunette. He'd never stop his employees from working-especially Ronald because he _did_ lose his focus easily, and this was _very_ distracting for him.

Ronald gasped as he was flung onto his messy desk. His back arched automatically as he hit his back on his stapler. William lifted one of the blonde's legs, leaning forward and placing a hand beside Ronald's head. He chuckled softly.

"Relax a little, Knox. Put your work on hold for a minute," he said against Ronald's kissable mouth.

Ronald's eyebrows shot to the heavens. Never did he think he would hear those words tumble out of that mouth. He always told his workers work before play. Ronald was doing that…well until his lover and boss pulled him into a hug then flung him on to his desk. He saw a hint of lust glowing in the narrow green eyes studying him. Remembering the stapler underneath him, he managed to push the stapler on to the floor where it landed with a loud _**SMACK!**_

William put Ronald's leg down, seeing how the blonde was more relaxed and a bit surprised. He let Ronald sit up, a smile set firmly on his face.  
>"Was that as my boss, or as my boyfriend?" Ronald mused.<p>

"That, my love, was as your boss."

Ronald smirked, and he hopped of his desk to sit back in his chair. He had to admit he did feel a bit reenergized, less agitated with his work. William mussed his hair, before leaving the office and heading back to his own. He picked up his pen, smiling. That man was _such_ a tease when he wanted to be. He finished the few paragraphs he had left, and, before standing up, he looked over it for any errors and saw none. He was sure William would spot some, but he didn't worry about it. He headed down to William's always open office, and he handed in his work. William nodded approving.

"Knox," he said as the blonde was about to leave. "It's your turn to clean up Grell's mess in London, and that means reaping the many souls he bothered not to get."

"Wait, I thought it was Eric's!"

"Knox." There was a hint of warning in his voice. Warning him not to argue.

Ronald groaned, but did has he was told. He was going to _murder_ that red headed freak.


	3. Day off

Light poured into Ronald's closed eyes. He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. Will towered over him, watching him intently, fighting back the urge to stroke that smooth, bare chest Ronald looked around, momentarily confused as to why he's –_they're-_ still at home half naked. He sat up, careful not sitting up too fast. He looked around again for his glasses but didn't see them.

"Will," he said, starting to panic about his missing glasses, "where are my glasses?"

Will smiled and held up the blonde's glasses, twirling them around, the perfect 'You mean these?' expression on his face. Ronald held out his hand, but Will just simply bent down and licked it, before reluctantly returning the glasses. Ronald slipped them on his face and yawned.

"What's up?" Ronald asked.

Will chuckled, and he leaned down and kissed him. "Want breakfast?" he asked, already knowing the answer. The boy was _always_ hungry.

"Duh!" he laughed, but then quickly correcting himself knowing the Will didn't like rudeness. "I mean, you know I do."

Will nodded, smiling at the boy. He could tell that Ronald was really waking up now. He'd lost that sleepy, confused look in his eyes. Will stood up, stretching. Ronald stood on the bed and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Sighing, Will dipped down to-literally-sweep him off his feet. A giggle escaped Ronald's mouth as he was carried into the kitchen where he hopped off his back. He trailed his hand down the taller man's bare chest, plans forming in his head already. His stomach growling instantly put a crimp in that idea, but only for the moment.

Will cleared his throat. "I took the liberty cook breakfast already," he said, distracted by the hand sweeping over his chest.

"Oh~?" Ronald said more or less to himself. "When?"

"Quite early. Around maybe five."

Ronald glanced at the clock on the clean, black and white stove, and his eyebrows rose. It was only nine now. "Did you eat already?"

Will shook his head. "Not really." He moved to the microwave and turned it on for a minute.

Ronald stared at Will, a slight teasing look flashing through his green orbs. He trailed his hand down that pretty, pale chest of Will's, smirking at the brunette's reaction to the touch. He swept his hand lightly of Will's member, causing a small groan to escape. He wondered what would happen if he took Will to a pub, got him a little tipsy. He might be able to take control over him for once.

The microwave dinged its finish; it was met by his stomach growling loudly. Will chuckled, handing him the plate stacked full with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Damn, Will treated him like a king sometimes! "Thanks, love," he said, and he sat down at the white table. He opened up his laptop. He sighed when he noticed it was already on. Will must have been on it earlier. He opened up Internet Explorer and logged into facebook. A few minutes on, and he got a message from Eric Slingby.

ERIC: WANNA COME TO A POOL PARTY? YOU CAN BRING BOSS MAN.

RONALD: HMMM. MAYBE. WHAT TIME?

ERIC: ABOUT 10 TONIGHT.

RONALD: SURE. I SHOULD BE DONE WITH A FEW…ERRINS BY THEN.

ERIC: WHAT KIND OF 'ERRINS'?

RONALD: IMMA TAKE WILL TO A PUB, SEE IF I CAN GET HIM DRUNK.

ERIC: I WANNA COME!

RONALD: YOU GONNA HAVE DRINKS RIGHT?

ERIC: HELLS YES! ;D

RONALD: ERIC, YOU SCARE ME SOMETIMES.

ERIC: HELLS YEAH. I SCARE A LOT OF PEOPLE THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

RONALD: WOOW. WE'LL BEE THERE.

ERIC: GREAT! OH, AND WHILE YOUR DOING YOUR 'ERRINS' GET BOSS MAN SOME _TRUNKS_ INSTEAD OF THEM DAMN SPEEDOS. –SHUDDER-

RONALD: NO, I DUN WANNA *A*

ERIC: DAMN, IT KID DO IT! SAVE EVERYONE ELSES' EYES. WE'RE BLIND ENOUGH AS IT IS!

RONALD: _FUCK OFF!_

ERIC: -SKICKERS-

RONALD: -GLARES- FINE! .

ERIC: I ALWAYS WIN.

-ERIC SLINGBY HAS GONE OFFLINE-

Ronald snorted as he worked the pancake he started down his throat. He exited out of the chat window. He logged off of his account, and finished eating. Today was going to be one hell of a busy day. He was going to make sure of it.


End file.
